


Having Never Planned To Fall In Love

by BeccaReadsFic



Series: Into the Fanfiction [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Charlisle, F/M, ITT fic, Into The Twillight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaReadsFic/pseuds/BeccaReadsFic
Summary: Charlie Swan never planned to fall in love again after Renée, but well. Life is full of unexpected surprises.





	Having Never Planned To Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This fic is dedicated to my two main sparkle binches Cody, and Aly from Into the Twilight. Title is from the song “Luv” by Travis (it’s on Stephenie Meyer’s Eclipse playlist). I don’t own Twilight, Eclipse or any of the characters therein, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Bella**

  
As I pulled up to my house I noticed that Charlie’s cruiser was already pulled into his spot. It was odd that he’d be home this early. I turned off my truck and pulled the keys out of the ignition. I hopped out of The Thing and slammed the driver’s side door shut, specks of rust and faded orange paint rained down into the puddles below. I trudged in the house, hoping the few hours I had to endure until I could see my beloved Edward again would pass quickly.  
Edward was my boyfriend, though really he was more than that, he was my destiny, my one true love, my one and only disco stick dildo. He would more likely try to refer to himself as my doom, or my *shudder* fiancé.  
“Hi Char-Dad.” I called out as I entered the house.  
“Hey Bella,” responded Charlie, “Sit down, there’s something I want to talk to you about.”  
“What is it Ch-Dad?!” I asked frantically as I crossed the room to sit opposite of him.  
“Nothing bad Bells,” He replied, “Actually it’s something pretty good.”  
“Okay, I’m all ears.” I motioned for him to continue.  
“Well,” he started, flustered, “You know that I haven’t been with anyone since your mother. I spent a good long while focusing on myself, and really evaluating what went wrong between us.” He paused and looked at me “These past couple years there’s someone I’ve had my eye on, and well things have finally started happening between us.”  
“That’s great Char--I mean--Dad!” I exclaimed, nothing but supportive, “I’d love to meet her.”  
“Well, That’s just the thing, Bells, you already know them.”

 

* * *

 

**Edward**

Alice frowned and knocked over her king, surrendering the game to me. Jasper chuckled. Rosalie looked over at the clatter of pieces, “I don’t know why you two bother. It never lasts more than a few minutes, and you’re both unsatisfied at the end. Honestly I just think neither of you are very good at it.”  
Alice scowled at her, then her face went blank and her eyes clouded over. In a moment it was over. “Carlisle and Esme would like to see us in the dining room. I believe they have something to discuss with us.” She stood up and flitted away. I tried to see into her mind to see what this sudden meeting was about but all that she was focused on was translating the lyrics to Breaking Free from German to Swedish.  
We all trailed into the rarely used dining room. Carlisle and Esme we seated at the head of the table holding hands on top of the table.  
“Thank you for joining us.” Said Carlisle.  
“What’s this all about?” I asked through clenched teeth. I was anxious to see Bella again. The two hours we’d been apart seemed an eternity.  
“Well,” said Carlisle, sharing a look with Esme. “Our family is about to get a bit bigger.”  
“Yes, yes” Said Rosalie impatiently “Bella will be joining us in a few months we all know this.”  
“That’s not what we were referring to actually.” Said Esme calmly.  
“Carlisle and I have decided to open our relationship up to someone else.”  
“What does that mean?” asked Emmett.  
“Well, we are in what’s called a ‘Vee’ Relationship” Answered Carlisle, “I’m what’s called the ‘pivot’ I’m involved with both other people, but they are not involved with each other.”  
Esme nodded.  
“And just who is this other person?” Asked Rosalie accusatorily.  
The image of a familiar mustachioed face popped into both Carlisle and Esme’s minds.  
“No!” I growled.  
“Who is it?” Asked Jasper.  
“Chief Charlie Swan…” Sighed Carlisle while Esme looked on fondly.  
I felt revolted, Did this mean Bella and I were siblings--disgusting!  
“Why???” I questioned my parents.  
Carlisle smirked and replied “Emmett’s not the only one allowed to like bears.”  
I ran from the room, and didn’t stop running until I was in Seattle at my favorite dive bar. It catered to those of my...proclivities. I walked in dejectedly and sat at the bar. Laurent my favorite bartender was cleaning a glass. His dark chest shone from behind his vest.  
“What can I get you, Edward?” asked Laurent.  
“Uuuuugh.” I groaned “I’ll have two cougar Diva shots.”  
He set the silicone cups in front of me and filled them with wildcat blood.  
I knocked them back.

* * *

 

 **Epilogue:**  
**Bella**

  
I walked into school, grasping Edward’s cool hand. I could feel the stares and whispers of all the students and some of the teachers. I got a kind sympathetic look from Angela. Mike looked quickly away when we passed by him. Lauren and Jessica passed us holding hands and giggling. I overheard part of their conversation

“--Dad’s dating the sexy doctor.”

“Isn’t that like incest then?”

My bootlace snagged and I tripped face first onto the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was pretty much a joke. but it was pretty fun to write.


End file.
